El Cabello Dorado Brilla más que el Rojo
by AaronVS3
Summary: Issei nunca pensó seriamente con respecto a Asia, siempre se había centrado en su ama y en las chicas con grandes pechos, pero luego del incidente que tuvo al convertirse en un gran dragon, unos extraños sentimientos nuevos harán aparición. Issei a partir de ese momento se convencerá de que lo que debe hacer es controlar su perversión, pero ¿qué ocasionarán sus nuevos sentimientos?
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a Todos, bueno cabe aclarar que esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre este anime. Solo espero que esta historia les permita pasar un buen rato ;v

Nota: La historia se desarrollará a partir del capítulo número 9 de Highschool DxD Burn.

No he leído el Manga o en caso de que lo tenga, Novela, así que solo me voy a basar en el anime.

Desclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, yo solamente escribo este fic del ya mencionado anime.

* * *

 **The Golden Hair shines more than the Red**

Issei sigue transformado en un enorme dragon rojo debido a la aparente muerte de Asia, lo que aún no sabía, debido a su estado, era que Asia no estaba muerta gracias a Vali y sus dos compañeros.

"Si le digo a Issei que Asia está bien, seguramente volverá a la normalidad" Dijo Rias mirando con preocupación y decisión a Issei.

"Con solo que te acerques a él morirás, pero no te detendré" Dijo Vali sin interés alguno.

"Presidenta nosotros la acompañaremos" Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos caballeros de la familia de Rias, quien simplemente los ignoro y expulsando un poco de su poder, saltó en vuelo en dirección a Issei.

"Dragon Blanco por favor ayude a Issei-senpai" Dijo la pequeña neko peli blanca, la Reina del juego de Rias se colocó atrás de la neko y asintió ante el pedido de Koneko, Vali las observó detenidamente un momento, seguidamente suspiró y de un saltó salió volando convirtiéndose en un dragon blanco tan grande como Issei.

Ambos dragones comenzaron un combate en el aire, eran casi igual de poderosos, pero debido al comportamiento irracional del dragon rojo, Vali tenía ventaja sobre él, además de que logró dividir su poder varias veces hasta que el dragon rojo fue incapaz de moverse.

"Ya hice mi parte, les dejaré a ustedes el resto" Dijo Vali despojándose de su armadura, Rias inmediatamente se acercó a Issei.

"Issei!, reacciona!, Asia está bien!" Gritaba la peli-roja perteneciente al clan Gremory, pero Issei aún no recuperaba la conciencia, por lo que aunque débil atacaba a su ama.

Sin embargo, escuchar la voz de su ama hizo que él en su interior comenzará a recordar y también imaginarse como su ama se acercaba desnuda hacia él, poco a poco, el dragon rojo se volvía a convertir en Issei.

"Issei!" Dijo su ama con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, poco a poco, Issei logró despertar.

"Presidenta" Dijo Issei y luego trató de sentarse.

"Issei-kun!" Dijo Akeno llegando al lugar con una sonrisa, poco después los demás miembros de la familia de Rias llegaron, y con ellos venían Irina, Ross, Vali y sus dos compañeros.

"Asia!" Dijo Issei muy sorprendido al ver a Asia en los brazos de Akeno. "Asia me alegra mucho ver-" Issei fue interrumpido por un golpe que hizo que se alejara de Asia.

"Asia!" Dijo Xenovia llorando, Issei le resto importancia al golpe y sonrió levemente por la escena.

"Issei mira esto" Le llamo Vali, Issei fue donde estaba él y vio un enorme dragon rojo, Vali le explico que ese dragon se llama Gran Rojo y a veces se le conoce como DxD.

"Issei-san" Asia lo llamó, Issei primero miró a Vali y sonrió levemente indicando que en el futuro lucharían. Seguidamente, Issei fue donde Asia y sin dudarlo, se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia.

"Asia!" Dijo Issei casi llorando, obviamente no podía expresar lo feliz que se siente, todo el desastre que hizo fue por la idea de que Asia murió, definitivamente no podría soportar perderla una tercera vez, el sentimiento de alegría es incluso más grande a que cuando Asia se reencarno en demonio.

"Issei-san…" Dijo Asia sonrojada y casi en susurro, pero algo ocurrió, antes de que Asia pudiera decirle algo más a Issei, este se desmayo en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a todos, además, su brazo de dragon se encarno más y casi parecía haberse expandido un poco hacia arriba.

* * *

"Qué pasó…?" Dijo Issei con voz somnolienta, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados lentamente intentando reconocer donde está, pero sintió que hay algo a su lado, para su sorpresa, es Asia la que está a su lado.

"Asia" Dijo Issei asustado, un ligero, muy ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ya que Asia estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Issei.

"Oh Issei-san!" Dijo con alegría la pequeña rubia abrazándolo más fuerte. "Nos tenías muy preocupados!, no vuelvas a hacer eso sí?, por favor" Dijo Asia esta vez con tono preocupado y un poco triste.

"Esta bien haré lo que pueda, pero te aviso que si alguien se atreve a hacerte algo malo otra vez, lo mataré" Dijo Issei con una ceño ligeramente fruncido, Asia rio suavemente y acaricio suavemente la cabeza del castaño.

"Issei-san" Dijo Asia con una pequeña lagrima, para que iba a mentir, a Asia le encanta tener ese gran afecto de Issei, aunque claro que aún no es exactamente como ella quiere.

"Asia que fue lo que pasó después de que me desmayé?" Preguntó Issei poniendo un rostro un tanto serio.

"Todos estábamos asustados, me dijeron lo que te pasó cuando yo… ya sabes… casi muero, así que te trajimos a tu habitación para que descansaras, Azazel-sensei habló con el dragon de tu interior, el dragon le dijo que ibas a necesitar ayuda para poder volver a despertar, ya que si no era posible que no despertaras, yo discutí con la presidente para poder quedarme a tu lado y además ayudarte con mi habilidad, pero ella al principio se opuso, pero como vez, yo gané" Le explicó Asia al castaño.

"Ya veo… bueno perdóname por preocuparte y hacer que te quedaras junto a mí" Dijo Issei dejando mi mirar a Asia y enfocándose en el techo de su habitación.

"No tienes porque disculparte Issei-san, tú hiciste todo eso por mí y para mí no es ninguna molestia ayudarte…" Dijo Asia volviendo a acomodarse en el hombro de Issei.

"Asia recuerda que ya me siento bien" Dijo Issei un poco avergonzado por la cercanía de la rubia, a pesar de que ella ya se a metido en su cama varias veces.

"Lo sé…" Dijo Asia con los ojos cerrados esbozando una sonrisa.

"Por cierto Asia, donde están todos?" Preguntó Issei intentando que sus impulsos de imaginación pervertida no salieran.

"Todos están en el living, pero les pedí que no entrarán hasta que tu despertaras, les dije que yo les avisaría" Dijo Asia volviendo a abrir los ojos y ahora también mirando hacia el techo.

"Entonces por qué no les vas a avisar?" Preguntó el castaño con algo de nervios.

"Porque casi que desde nos conocimos no pasamos tiempo solo tú y yo… sé que aún no estoy tan esbelta como la presidenta o Akeno, pero quiero poder significar más para ti" Dijo con sinceridad la rubia.

"Asia pero que dices, es cierto que prefiero los pechos grandes pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro que dijiste" Issei lo dijo así ya que le da algo de vergüenza decir exactamente lo que Asia le había dicho.

"No sé bien del todo si tiene que ver o no, lo que sé es que siempre quiero estar contigo… incluso, me atrevo a decirte que te seguiré siempre a donde vayas" Dijo Asia volteando a mirar a Issei, quien abrió algo más de lo normal los ojos debido a lo que dijo Asia.

"Pe-pero Asia…" Dijo Issei, pero antes de que pudiera intentar procesar algo más para hablarle a Asia, esta última se había levantado un poco y tomándolo de las mejillas lo besó.

La mente del dragon emperador rojo quedó en shock, Asia, la chica que hace unos meses salvó de los ángeles caídos, esa chica de unos pocos años menor, lo está besando, esta no es la primera vez que él besa, ya que su primer beso se lo llevo Rias, pero ahora es Asia quien tiene cautivos sus labios, él sabe bien que este es el primer beso de la chica rubia, pero a pesar de ser un beso tranquilo, está sintiendo muchas más emociones a que cuando besó a Rias.

"Asia!" Dijo Issei sonrojado luego de que Asia se separó de él.

"Issei-san, sabes… creo que tú… me-" Asia se vio interrumpida ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a varias personas.

"Hola Asia, veo que no cumpliste con lo que dijiste… veo que lo estás pasando bien" Dijo Rias sonriendo de forma extraña, daba algo de temor.

"Vaya Vaya Asia-san, parece que te nos adelantaste" Dijo Akeno al lado de Rias.

"Creo que por ahora tendremos que dejárselo a Asia, no les parece?" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa algo resignada y saliendo de la habitación junto con todos los demás.

Asia, quien se había ocultado del otro lado de Issei, está todavía escondida debido a la sorpresa de la entrada de Rias y su sequito. Issei se encuentra en una situación similar, la sorpresa de haber sido besado por Asia y luego darse cuenta de que todos lo habían visto, fue algo que seguramente le tomaría tiempo olvidar.

"Asia… quieres que ir con todos los demás" Dijo Issei sin ver a la rubia, aún no podía verla al rostro.

"Si tú quieres, pero al menos dame un momento para vestirme" Dijo Asia inocentemente, Issei en ese momento si volteo a ver a Asia y vio que lo único que tenía puesto son sus bragas.

Issei casi al instante volteo a otro lado, luego de todo esto quizá apenas vaya a poder estar cerca de Asia, todas las sensaciones han sido muy extrañas.

"Ya estoy lista Issei-san" Dijo Asia tranquilamente, Issei se levantó lentamente para asegurarse de que podía hacerlo sin lastimarse.

"Bueno vamos" Dijo Issei ofreciendo su brazo a Asia, ella al principio no creyó que de verdad Issei hiciera eso, pero termino abrazándose al brazo del castaño.

" _Issei actúa natural, recuerda que tu solamente quieres tomar la virginidad de la presidenta, tienes que proteger a Asia, ella es como tu hermana, debes protegerla de todo, incluso tus propios impulsos pervertidos_ " Se dijo Issei a sí mismo con seriedad, no puede permitirse causarle algo malo a Asia y debe protegerla a como de lugar.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, espero que el comienzo les haya llamado la atención, tengo que decir que no sé cuan largo pueda llegar a ser esta historia, pero creo que al menos llegará a tener 5, todos los capítulos serán de entre 1000 y 2500 palabras así que no esperen actualizaciones grandes, hablando de actualizaciones, la historia la actualizaré semana de por medio, ya que tengo otra historia inconclusa que actualizo con la misma frecuencia que actualizaré esta.

Sin más, nos vemos pronto, tal vez antes de lo que acabo de mencionar ;v


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos, primero que nada, feliz año :v

 _JAEGER G-14_ : Ya veremos como terminará esto, solo espero que te agrede como se va a desarrollar.

 _Cjesus. Cj72_ : Que bueno!

 _Nadaoriginal_ : Obviamente será zukulhnto, estamos hablando de Highschool DxD, no sé puede esperar otra cosa :v. Este fic no será harem, ojala eso no te desanime :'v

 _Fio_ : Te seré sincero, si me asuste cuando leí la primera parte del comentario Xv, pero fue bueno saber que te gustó.

 _QuarkStrange_ : Bueno aquí tienes más lectura, perdón por mi ignorancia al no saber que el primer beso de Issei se lo llevó Irina :'v

* * *

Todo el sequito de Rias ya van de camino a la academia, Issei iba al final, como generalmente pasa, solo que esta vez Asia no está junto a él, Xenovia y Irina la mantenían ocupada hablando sobre el festival de deportes que pasará dentro de unos pocos días.

"Issei-senpai porqué estás tan serio?" Preguntó Gasper, él junto con Kiba se habían alejado un poco de las chicas para platicar con Issei.

"No te preocupes por eso, además, qué te hace pensar eso?, Gasper-kun" Dijo Issei mostrando un leve sonrisa, claramente es una sonrisa forzada, pero con algo de suerte evitará más preguntas por partes de los otros dos hombres del clan Gremory.

"No has dicho nada sobre pechos" Dijo Kiba con un tono algo burlón, Issei rio y miró hacia otro lado mientras con un dedo se rascaba la mejilla, él olvidó ese pequeño detalle.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, Gasper y Kiba volvieron a ir al lado de todas las demás chicas, a Issei eso no le importaba, de hecho quiere estar solo, no a dejado de darle vueltas al asunto de la casi muerte de Asia.

"Issei-kun de verdad tú participarás junto a Asia-chan en la carrera de parejas?" Los pensamientos de Issei se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su amiga Irina.

"Sí, yo le había prometido eso" Dijo Issei con tranquilidad.

"Ya veo… Issei-kun ustedes dos practicarán más tarde no?" Preguntó nuevamente la castaña de dos coletas, pero habló intentando ser sigilosa.

"Si así es, porqué preguntas?" Dijo Issei mirando a Irina con curiosidad.

"Bueno, no sé si lo notaste pero Xenovia-san a cambiado mucho desde que se convirtió en demonio" Dijo Irina acercándose a Issei mientras mira con cuidado a Xenovia, quien sigue hablando con Asia.

"Eso no lo puedo negar, antes solía ser muy fría" Dijo Issei volteando a mirar a Xenovia.

"Bueno entonces imagino que has notado que también a veces es un tanto pervertida" Dijo Irina ahora casi susurrando.

"Si lo he notado, es más, ella de seguro no te lo dijo, pero hace un par de meses, antes de que tú volvieras, ella me sorprendió diciendo que la presidenta le dijo que buscara deseos, así que según ella, un deseo femenino es tener un hijo, y me dijo que la ayudara" Dijo Issei en un tono similar al de Irina, quien no podía creer lo que Issei decía.

"Supongo que esto es más serio de lo que pensé, bueno te sugiero que te cuides de ella y cuides a Asia-chan cuando yo no esté, sabes que Xenovia es difícil de predecir y puede que se logre escapar de mi mirada" Dijo Irina esta vez un poco seria, claro que aún hablando en voz baja.

"Entiendo, sabes?, en sí, no me preocupa tanto Xenovia, en caso de que intente acercarse a mí, solo debo negar o escapar, pero si me preocupa que pueda decirle algo comprometedor a Asia" Dijo Issei mirando otra vez a Xenovia.

"Oye Issei-kun, Xenovia-san ayer me dijo que al parecer Asia te besó, de verdad Asia-chan lo hizo?" Preguntó Irina esta vez dejando la seriedad y volviendo un poco a su personalidad alegre.

"Sí" Issei solamente dijo eso, miró hacia otro lado, no podía negar que se avergonzó un poco.

"Ya veo… Issei-kun, tú también deberías intentar dejar la perversión a un lado, si eres un demonio y prácticamente puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, pero no crees que a veces exageras?" Le preguntó Irina a su amigo de la infancia.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, o al menos no por mucho, tal vez pueda resistir mientras esté con Asia y contigo, pero no puedo decir nada con respecto a cuando no esté con alguna de ustedes dos" Dijo Issei sonriendo de forma algo nerviosa.

"Bueno no esperaba que dijeras que también evitarías hacerlo cuando yo esté cerca, pero lo agradezco… pero por favor, si no puedes evitar ser pervertido mientras yo esté, al menos hazlo cuando si lo esté Asia-chan, a ella la quiero mucho" Dijo Irina con una sonrisa.

"Bueno como ya te dije, haré todo lo que pueda" Dijo Issei también sonriendo.

"Esta bien, pero aún así espero que el Señor te de su bendición y lo logres" Dijo Irina mientras rezaba, pero eso ocasionó que Issei tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza por unos segundos.

"Irina!" Dijo Issei con el ceño fruncido, Irina rio un poco al recordar que no podía desear una bendición a un demonio.

* * *

Los dos primeros periodos de lecciones ya pasaron y ahora Rias junto a su sequito y Irina están en el viejo edificio perteneciente a su club, Irina está al lado de Xenovia por dos razones, primero porque Xenovia es su mejor amiga y segundo porque quiere vigilar sus movimientos, cosa que Issei le agradecía.

"Issei-san hoy practicaremos de nuevo?" Asia preguntó mientras se sentó junto a Issei, él de inmediato eliminó sus pensamientos pervertidos ya que se había distraído por ver los pechos de Rias y Akeno.

"Si… bueno si no quieres practicar hoy esta bien, aún tenemos una semana, un día sin practicar no cambiará nada" Dijo Issei con una leve sonrisa.

"Pero si no practicamos… qué hacemos?" Preguntó Asia con un leve rubor, además de haber hablado bajo para que los demás no pudieran escuchar lo que preguntó, aunque Gasper y Kiba si lo escucharon, ellos estaban en el sofá de al lado.

"No lo sé… supongo que lo mismo de siempre, solamente estar cada uno en su habitación… a no ser que tengas una idea mejor" Dijo Issei casi tan bajo como lo había hecho Asia.

"Supongo que no tengo una mejor día… si te soy sincera, me gustaría salir a comer un hamburguesa, tal y como lo hicimos la segunda vez que nos vimos… pero de seguro que la presidenta lo impedirá" Dijo Asia de forma un poco triste y resignada.

"Supongo que en eso tienes razón…" Dijo Issei mientras volteaba a ver a Rias, ella no se a dado cuenta de nada y simplemente habla con Akeno y Koneko.

"Bueno, creo que entonces si tendremos que practicar" Dijo Asia suspirando, luego, sacó su almuerzo y Issei hizo lo mismo.

Issei sentía que Asia de verdad no quiere practicar hoy, así que tuvo una idea, aunque está consciente de que es probable que de todas formas lo descubran.

"Presidenta, olvidé traer algo de beber, iré a comprarme algo… alguien quiere que le compré algo?" Preguntó Issei de pronto, todos, incluso Asia, se sorprendieron, pero a los pocos segundos dejaron de pensar en ello.

"A mí tráeme un fresco de uva" Dijo Irina levantándose y dándole un poco de dinero a Issei.

"De acuerdo, alguien más?" Preguntó Issei.

"…" Todos los demás simplemente negaron en silencio.

"Ok, Asia me acompañas?" La pregunta sorprendió tanto a Asia como a las demás chicas, Gasper y Kiba al escuchar disimuladamente su conversación, no se sorprendieron.

"Es-esta bien Issei-san" Dijo Asia, Issei sonrió levemente y junto con la rubia salió del viejo edificio y fue a una tienda cercana a la academia.

"Asia escucha, cuando terminen las lecciones, les diremos a todos que practicaremos un poco, pero que lo haremos por toda la ciudad, cuando estemos seguros de que no nos ven, vamos por una hamburguesa, te parece bien?" Preguntó Issei, Asia se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo el castaño, pero de igual forma asintió con una sonrisa.

"Genial" Luego simplemente fueron a la tienda más cercana.

* * *

"… Y por eso queremos salir a correr por los alrededores de la cuidad" Issei le había estado explicando a Risa el porque quería salir a correr por la cuidad con Asia, al principio, Rias negó rotundamente, pero luego de la gran charla que Issei le dio, aceptó a regaña dientes pero con la condición de que debían regresar a casa, o mejor dicho, mansión, antes de que anocheciera, es decir, tenía alrededor de una hora y media de tiempo.

Issei y Asia aceptaron la condición y casi de inmediato comenzaron a correr tranquilamente en la dirección opuesta de Rias.

"Esos dos definitivamente harán algo" Dijo la reina del juego de Rias.

"Yo tampoco lo dudo" Dijo Rias con una leve sonrisa, pero internamente está triste, estaba cayendo en cuenta de que su miedo se hacía realidad.

* * *

"Issei-san podemos descansar?" Preguntó la Rubia ya algo cansada, Issei asintió y se detuvieron justo en el puente en el que Issei había conocido a la ángel caído que los mató.

"Bueno, creo que ya estamos lo bastante lejos, vayamos por unas hamburguesas" Dijo Issei con emoción, los ojos de Asia brillaron y asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Fueron al local al que había ido la última vez que estuvieron juntos antes de que Asia se convirtiera en demonio, Issei pidió las dos hamburguesas y una refresco, pero los pidió para llevar, eso sorprendió a Asia.

Issei no le respondió a Asia el porqué hizo eso, pero cuando salieron, Issei se dirigió otra vez al puente, el atardecer estaba a tan solo 30 minutos de darse, así que no tendrían mucho tiempo.

"Quiero comer aquí, obvio que quieres saber porqué… y eso te lo diré, cuando me encontré con aquella maldita, la vi aquí por primera vez, cuando ella se me ' _declaró'_ , yo me puse muy feliz… ya sabes, en ese momento nunca había salido con una chica, aún no tenía la confianza o valor para hablar con la presidenta… como sea, no quiero aburrirte, iré al grano, quiero estar aquí porque a pesar de todo, es un lugar que no puedo olvidar, y quisiera estar aquí contigo, ya que eres una de las personas por las que yo daría mi vida" Dijo Issei con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

"Sabes Issei-san?, casi no sé nada de ti antes de que te convirtieras en demonio, deberías contármelo después, creo que será interesante… y creo que ahora yo también comenzaré a ver este lugar de manera más personal" Asia se había ruborizado un poco al decir esas palabras.

"Esta bien, pero dejemos eso para otro momento, no creo que sea bueno que nos pongamos sentimentales cuando nos quedan unos cuantos minutos antes de que la presidenta salga a buscarnos" Dijo Issei riendo, Asia también lo hizo.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, a paso lento regresaron a su hogar, Rias obviamente los recibió con una mirada de – _será mejor que no hablen sobre su tiempo a solas o los castigaré_ -.

El resto de la noche todos estuvieron juntos hablando de cosas sin importancia y también de cosas chistosas que ocurrieron no hace mucho, cuando Issei anunció que quería ir a dormir, Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Xenovia se miraron desafiantes ya que todas tenían la intención de meterse en la cama del castaño, él solo se fue de ahí rápidamente y se acostó con rapidez.

Issei a los pocos minutos sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro, su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande al ver que se trataba de Irina.

"Buen trabajo Issei-kun, pudiste estar con Asia-chan sin hacer una estupidez" Dijo Irina con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba la orilla de la cama.

"Nos viste?!, quien estaba contigo?!" Preguntó Issei alarmado.

"En realidad yo no los vi, pero no te has preguntado donde a estado Ross-chan?" Preguntó Irina en forma juguetona.

"Irina-san porque me dices así?" Dijo la peli-blanca apareciendo por la ventana.

"Oh vamos, no te parece que se escucha mejor decir eso que tu nombre completo?" Dijo Irina con una sonrisa divertida.

"Bueno supongo que si" Dijo Ross con un leve rubor.

"Bueno Issei-kun, ella y yo hablamos y le pedí que te siguiera cuando estuvieras con Asia-chan… bueno te dejamos tranquilo" Dijo Irina ahora más tranquila, Ross asintió y ambas se fueron de la habitación.

"Que día…" Soltó el castaño mirando al techo, el sueño invadió su mente y inevitablemente se quedó dormido, pero no sin antes pensar en su tiempo a solas con Asia.

Asia quien aún estaba con todos los demás, sin decir nada, subió las escaleras y antes de ir a su habitación, decidió pasar un momento a la de Issei, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Irina y a Ross salir de ahí, pero aún así, unos pocos minutos después, ahora con su pijama puesta, entró en la habitación para hablar con él, pero Issei ya está dormido.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza, se acercó al castaño y se quedó observándolo, sabe que no podrá quedarse ahí, seguramente alguna de las demás llegará ahí, así que antes de irse, besó al castaño en la frente y finalmente fue a su propia habitación.

"Ojala pronto pueda besar a Issei-san… pero él es pervertido, seguramente será difícil que se enamore de alguien" Se dijo Asia a sí misma en voz alta, con ese pensamiento, se durmió.

 _Continuará._

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, el capitulo fue ligeramente más largo en el anterior, pero el próximo probablemente será más corto. Responderé comentarios en todos los capitulos, y puedo aclarar algunas cosas, siempre y cuando no involucre spoilers Xv, a " _Rossweisse"_ solamente la llamaré " _Ross_ " ya que me da flojera escribirlo completamente.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola y bienvenidos al capítulo 3 de esta historia, sin más, a responder ;v

 _Guest_ : Bueno se podría decir que sí, Asia es mi personaje favorito de este anime y siento que ella también merece algo de protagonismo, la razón por la que estoy escribiendo esta historia es por el simple hecho de que no encontré una historia con temática Issei x Asia.

 _God of hope_ : Me agrada que te guste, te voy avisando que es muy poco probable que haga este fic harem, la razón de esto es que en cierta forma no me gusta el harem, es divertido eso no lo niego, pero me gusta más una relación de pareja. No te preocupes respecto a Rias, no soy tan idiota como para hacer que se enamore de algún Oc, además de que eso no está en mis planes, además, hacer que ella se enamore de otro sujeto es muy difícil.

 _Alber breaker_ : Escucha, es cierto que solo un trió no es mucho, pero debes tener en cuenta que hay personas que prefieren a Rias, Akeno, Koneko y demás, así que es injusto que agregue a Irina, además de que este fic está dedicado al Issei x Asia, sin embargo, pienso hacer que la amistad de Issei y Irina sea un poco más profunda.

 _JAEGER G-14_ : Si verdad?, quien lo diría? :v

 _FireAkai15_ : Claro que demostraré que Asia puede brillar, no por nada el nombre del fic, el cual es español es; El cabello dorado brilla más que el rojo, pero lo que no sé es si está bien escrito :v… No sé que tan larga será esta historia, pero dudo que sean más de 10 capítulos.

 _Nadaoriginal_ : Tranquilo compañero, me encargaré de que el harem no haga falta ;v pero te voy avisando que esta historia no será tan duradera como la de TLR.

 _Fio_ : Gracias por el apoyo!.

* * *

Asia recién está despertando, lista para comenzar con el nuevo día, aún siente sueño pero ella siempre es la que se encarga de despertar a Issei… o al menos evitar que alguna de las otras chicas se le adelante.

Asia se preparó tan rápido como pudo, se dio una ducha rápida y luego se puso el uniforme de la academia, una vez que se terminó de peinar el cabello, fue rápidamente a la habitación del castaño que tanto quiere.

"Issei-san!, ya son las 6 am!" Dijo la rubia mientras tocaba la puerta de forma un tanto fuerte.

Debido a que no escuchó una respuesta por parte del castaño o una de las chicas, Asia se dispuso a abrir la puerta, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cama del castaño, vio alrededor de tres bultos entorno al castaño.

La rubia sigilosamente se acercó hasta la cama y logró ver quiénes eran las tres chicas que están con Issei, se trataban de Akeno, Koneko y Xenovia.

Asia está acostumbrada a que varias de las chicas, incluso ella algunas veces, duerman al mismo tiempo con el castaño, pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver que Rias no estaba presente, eso sí que es extraño.

"Issei, chicas! despierten!" Dijo Asia un poco celosa, tanto Issei como las tres chicas comenzaron a despertar, Asia no quiso seguir observando así que decidió ir al living, una vez ahí, se encontró con Irina, Ross y claro, Rias.

"Buenas días Presidenta, Irina-san, Ross-san" Días cortésmente la rubia mientras sonreía levemente, las otras tres chicas le regresaron el saludo.

"Presidenta… perdón si le molesta mi pregunta pero… porqué usted no estaba durmiendo con Issei-san?" Preguntó Asia sin rodeos.

"Te diré, pero ven conmigo a la cocina" Dijo Rias un poco seria, tanto Irina como Ross la miraron con curiosidad. "Tranquilas chicas, no es algo tan importante, pero ocupo hablar con Asia de un tema diferente" Dijo Rias explicando brevemente.

Asia obviamente se asustó al escuchar lo que dijo su ama, el tema del que hablarán es tan obvio que Asia en cuanto comenzaron a dirigirse a la cocina, se comenzó a preparar mentalmente.

"Y bien?..." Asia se atrevió a preguntar.

"Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy un poco inquieta con respecto a ti y a Issei… y de hecho, de eso quiero hablar, espero que no haya pasado nada mientras estabas sola con él" Rias habló con un tono bastante serio, Asia tragó saliva.

"No… mentiría si dijera que no quisiera que hubiese ocurrido algo, pero no, no pasó nada extraño" Asia respondió con sinceridad, sabe que si miente será una excusa para que Rias pueda pensar en un castigo.

"Ya veo… escucha Asia, Issei es _mí_ peón, así que él me pertenece, no quiero que pienses que por eso te trataré mal o te haré la vida imposible, todo seguirá como hasta ahora" Rias aclaró y un poco después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entiendo, pero presidenta… puedo hacerle otra pregunta?" Asia pidió, Rias con algo de curiosidad asintió. "Estoy segura de que sabes que no solo nosotras estamos tras Issei, pero que harás cuando él se decida?" De nuevo, Aisa fue al punto.

"No lo sé, si me elije a mí, seguramente que moriría de felicidad… y si yo no fuera la elegida, pues moriría por la razón opuesta… bueno no sería tan literal pero seguramente me rompería el corazón, o al menos más de lo que ya lo tengo" Dijo Rias con tono triste ya que sabe que sus posibilidades no son ni siquiera del 50%.

"Presidenta…"Asia sabe exactamente lo que siente su ama, ella lo vive cada día.

Asia casi sin pensar, solo atinó a abrazar a su ama, Rias se sorprendió, cualquiera diría que sería ella quien abrazaría a su competidora.

"Sé como se siente eso, presidenta" Dijo Asia también en tono triste.

"Asia… seré sincera, tú eres la que más me preocupa" Soltó Rias en cuanto se separó de su alfil.

"Eh?" Fue lo único que Asia logró articular.

"Issei a hecho más por ti que por mí, es cierto que él derrotó a Raiser para que yo no me casara con él, peor Issei ya derrotó a tres personas por ti, primero fue Raynare, y después ese par de demonios que te atacaron hace unos días, Issei se había vuelto loco cuando tú casi mueres, de no haber sido por Vali, quizá Issei no podría volver a la normalidad" Rias dijo exactamente que le preocupaba.

"Pero presidenta, recuerde que yo solamente soy como una hermana para Issei" Asia habló sin ocultar su tristeza.

"Eso no lo sé, pero no solo él te ve como su hermana menor, yo también lo hago" Rias sonrió levemente al decir eso, Asia correspondió esa sonrisa con los ojos un poco brillosos por un par de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Luego de ese momento de tan emocional para ambas chicas, Issei junto con las demás chicas, bajaron al living listos para desayunar, Kiba y Gasper bajaron poco después, así que Rias y Asia dieron por terminada su conversación y se dispusieron a disfrutar el desayuno que preparó la madre de Issei hace alrededor de media hora.

* * *

El tiempo para Issei se fue volando, no se había dado cuenta para cuando ya es hora de almorzar, esta vez, Issei junto con Asia fueron los primeros llegar al viejo edificio para almorzar, Issei se sentía un poco incomodo ya que Asia suele hablar mucho con él, pero hoy ella solamente le ha hablado cuando él le pregunta algo.

"Asia… pasó algo malo?, has estado muy pensativa… quien lo diría, tu sueles ser la que dice eso" Issei rió al recordar eso, Aisa tampoco pudo evitar reír junto al castaño.

"No es nada Issei-san, no te preocupes" Dijo Asia sonriendo levemente, dicha sonrisa no convenció mucho a Issei, pero cedió con respecto a hacer preguntas similares.

"Bueno como sea, estuve pensando en hacer algo más tarde con todos los demás, ya sabes, todavía no nos han dado alguna tarea y pensé que sería bueno si hacíamos algo nuevo como ir todos al cine" Issei le comentó a la rubia su idea, a ella no le parecía mala, pero tiene que hablar con Rias sobre ello.

Dicha pelirroja, no tardó en llegar a donde ellos junto con todo su sequito, mientras almorzaban, ni Issei ni Aisa mencionaban algo sobre su idea, pero lo haría cuando estuvieran solos con Rias, dicho momento llegó cuando ella dijo que iría junto con Akeno ver a Sona.

"Presidenta!" Issei la llamó cuando Risa y Akeno dejaron el viejo edificio, Asia no siguió a Issei ya que no tenía necesidad de que lo acompañara.

"Dime Issei" Dijo Rias tranquilamente.

"Presidenta que le parece si mas tarde vemos una película?" Issei le sugirió con una sonrisa y casi cruzando los dedos.

"… Supongo que no es mala idea, luego de terminar las clases, ve con alguien a rentar algunas películas, trae varias, no tenemos tareas y mañana es sábado, supongo que podemos aprovechar esta situación" Rias aceptó gustosa la propuesta de Issei, o la que ella creía que era la propuesta.

Por la frente de Issei bajo una gota de sudor pues en parte, fue su culpa el no haber aclarado bien cuál era la verdadera idea, pero si hará lo que dijo su ama.

Issei regresó al viejo edificio a comentarle a Asia lo que ahora era el plan para pasar el tiempo, mientras, Akeno y Rias siguieron su camino hacia la oficina de Sona.

"Rias porqué aceptaste como si nada?, no es mala idea pasar tiempo divirtiéndonos todos juntos, pero no es normal en ti" Akeno tiene curiosidad y no la quiso ocultar.

"No sé, supongo que el tema de Asia me tiene distraída" Aclaró Rias.

"Ya veo…" Akeno no dijo nada más luego de eso.

* * *

Ya todos están saliendo de la academia, todos se reunieron en la entrada del frente. Rias en cuanto vio a Issei, se acercó a su peón.

"Issei, quien va a ir contigo a rentar las películas?" Preguntó Rias con curiosidad.

"A decir verdad, no le he pedido a nadie que me acompañe…" Issei se rascó la nuca mientras respondía.

"Issei-kun yo te acompaño" Dijo Irina levantando la mano como si fuera una niña, Issei lo pensó por un momento pero asintió, Rias junto a todos los demás se adelantaron.

Issei y Irina fueron a rentar dichas películas y ahora van de regreso a la mansión.

"Dime Issei-kun, cuando besarás a Asia-chan?" Preguntó la castaña con un tono juguetón.

"Qué?!" Dijo Issei casi gritando y con un rubor presente en sus mejillas.

"Oh vamos, es más que claro lo que pasa entre tú y Asia" Comentó Irina.

"No sé a qué te refieres con eso, Asia y yo solo somos amigos" Dijo Issei mirando a otro lugar.

"Issei-kun di que la quieres, eso es obvio" Irina estaba disfrutando el molestar a su amigo de la infancia.

"Irina-san, claro que la quiero" Dijo Issei casi que solo por cumplir el capricho de su amiga.

"Qué bueno que lo digas, solo espero poder escuchar eso mismo con un sentimiento real" Irina está vez habló de forma más calma, Issei decidió no pensar en eso y ambas chicos siguieron su camino hasta la mansión.

* * *

Durante un momento en la noche, cuando todavía todos miran películas en la gran pantalla que hay en el living, Issei subió a su habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda, si así es, no se a quitado su uniforme.

Pero mientras se comenzaba a cambiar…

"Compañero tengo que decirte algo" Si, la joya verde apareció en la mano izquierda de Issei, Ddraig lo llamó.

"Qué pasa ahora Ddraig?" Preguntó Issei mientras aun seguía cambiándose.

"Yo no debería de involucrarme mucho contigo, pero te advierto que tengas cuidado, siento una presencia extraña que me a estado inquietando mucho" Ddraig habló seriamente.

"Ddraig explícate mejor" Issei le pidió al dragon que está en su interior.

"Esa presencia no es natural… su energía es similar a la tuya, me inquieta un poco que puede ser ese ser, ya estás avisado, si necesitas me ayuda recuerda que estoy aquí para ti" Dijo Ddraig y luego la joya verde en la mano de Issei desapareció.

La advertencia de Ddraig dejo muy confundido al castaño, pero no pudo darle más vueltas a asunto ya que Asia llegó a buscarlo.

"Pasa algo Issei-san?" Pregunto Asia preocupada.

"Ddraig me dijo que estuviera alerta, si él me llamó, debe ser serio, bueno dejemos eso a un lado" Dijo Issei sonriendo a la rubia.

Issei no supo que pasó exactamente, pero de un momento a otro, Asia lo está abrazando.

"Issei ten cuidado si?, no quiero que por alguna tontería mueras" Asia habló desde el pecho del castaño, quien solamente está mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Asia.

"A-Asia… me llamaste por mi nombre" Issei no sabe exactamente por qué se está sobresaltando tanto.

"Perdón!" Dijo Asia alejándose de Issei, un sonrojo decora las mejillas de Asia, Issei hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en nada malo durante ese pequeño momento, poco después, ambos fueron de regreso al living.

" _Issei contrólate!, no dejes que las idioteces de Iri_ _na te confundan!"_

Continuará.

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos de nuevo en dos semanas y no olviden comentar y hacer preguntas, siempre responderé sinceramente :v


	4. Capitulo 4

Maestro Guerrero: Hola, no te preocupes por no haber comentado, es cierto que me gusta saber las opiniones de los lectores en todos los capítulos pero bueno :v. Gracias por leer y me parece genial que te guste romance de tan solo una pareja.

Nadaoriginal: Si ya sabes, es típico que el tipo sea un idiota que no se dé cuenta y todos los demás sí, pero en fin.

Guest: Que bueno, espero que este también.

* * *

El castaño está un poco desvelado, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien, la razón?, simplemente se paso despertando cada 15 minutos, no se sentía tranquilo.

Para mala suerte del chico, él, Asia y Xenovia salen hasta tarde, cosa que poco emocionaba al chico y menos hoy que no se siente descansado.

Curiosamente, él fue de los últimos que fueron a dormir tras la enorme tanda de películas que estuvieron mirando, se supondría que él se dormiría rápido y no pasaría otra cosa.

Hoy, como de costumbre, van los miembros del club de ocultismo, pero está vez Rias y Akeno no van con ellos, porqué?, pues ella quedaron de verse con Sona y el consejo estudiantil para entregar informes escolares, nada relacionado con el mundo demoniaco.

"Issei-kun no te ves muy bien" Irina le hablo al castaño en forma divertida.

"Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo.." Dijo Issei volteando hacia otro lado.

"Bueno hagamos algo, en la hora del almuerzo te debo un café si?, no quiero que estés así por un simple comentario mío" Dijo Irina con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien, pero en realidad nada que tú me dijeras hizo que yo no pudiera dormir bien" Aclaró Issei.

"Enserio?!, pensé que si" Dijo Irina mientras hacia un pequeño puchero divertido.

"Porqué?, no me dijiste nada malo, y aunque ayer hablamos mucho, nada me hizo pensar seriamente" Issei se sentía un poco curioso.

"Sabes?, mejor no te digo, simplemente te haces el estúpido, pero igual compraré el café" Irina al comenzó habló un poco resignada y al final de nuevo con su tono natural, Issei de nuevo quedó confundido pero prefirió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

* * *

Issei en cuanto llegó a su salón, fue recibido por sus dos compañeros de la perversión, ambos notaron el desgaste de Issei, pero saben exactamente como animarlo, así que entre ambos arrastraron a Issei fuera del salón y lo llevaron hasta la piscina de la academia, Issei inmediatamente perdió todo el sueño que tenía y se enfocó únicamente a mirar los pechos de todas las chicas.

Pero claro, el trió de pervertidos no estarían conformes con solo eso, decidieron escabullirse en los vestidores de las chicas y casi en la entrada del mismo, lograron ver al grupo anterior de chicas, el cual estaba preparándose para volver a las lecciones.

Pero desafortunadamente, no todo es felicidad, por culpa del cuatro ojos (Nota: no sé cómo se llama y le dije así :'v), los tres fueron descubiertos, y como generalmente pasa, el pelón y el cuatro ojos dejaron a Issei atrás para poder salvarse ellos, por ello, Issei recibió una paliza.

Luego de recibir su golpiza, Issei regresó a su salón, afortunadamente, llegó justo a tiempo, pero no por ello logró evadir los regaños de su profesor.

* * *

El primer periodo de lecciones terminó y los estudiantes tienen un pequeño descanso de 10 minutos, en dicho descanso, Asia, Irina y Xenovia se acercaron al castaño.

"Issei-kun que hiciste esta vez?" Preguntó Irina prácticamente ya sabiendo la respuesta, suspiró mientras reía ligeramente.

"Ese par de idiotas me volvieron a abandonar" Dijo Issei mirando a sus dos amigos los cuales simplemente miraron hacia un costado para evitar la mirada de Issei y las tres chicas.

"No tienes remedio" Dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa y una mano sobre su frente, como expresando: Nunca cambiará.

"Bueno, al menos si cumpliste como lo que me prometiste" Dijo Irina esta vez más tranquila y sin bromear.

"Irina-chan que fue lo que Issei-san prometió?" Asia preguntó con mucha curiosidad, Irina palideció debido a que por su culpa, Asia ahora querría saber qué es lo que Irina intenta y lo que Issei le prometió.

"Tranquila Asia, seguro que no será importante, además, sabemos muy bien que Issei seguirá siendo un pervertido" Xenovia habló antes de que Irina pudiera decir algo.

"Issei-san, si me lo pidieras yo…" Asia murmuró un poco mientras miraba al suelo, pero no lo dijo tan bajo como ella pensó, ya que Irina y los dos pervertidos, los cuales se habían acercado, escucharon lo que ella dijo.

"Issei maldito!" Gritaron ambos y Issei no puso que pasó hasta que ya había recibido un par de golpes en la cara y estaba acostado en el suelo.

"Porqué me golpearon?, me siento como la otra vez" Dijo Issei enojado, los otros dos chicos con lagrimas en los ojos se fueron de allí con el ceño fruncido.

Un silencio rodeo a Issei y a las tres chicas, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el celular de Issei sonó. El castaño salió un momento del salón para contestar la llamada.

"Hola?" Dijo Issei respondiendo la llamada.

"Hola Issei tiempo sin hablar no?" Respondió una voz con un tono arrogante, Issei respiró.

"Ahora qué quieres Azazel?, además, como es que tienes mi número?!" Preguntó Issei cayendo en cuenta de eso.

"Haha, tranquilo chico, verás, solamente te quería avisar que mas tarde necesito hablar con todos, pero especialmente contigo, Rias y Ddraig" Avisó Azazel algo serio pero solo un poco y aun manteniendo su arrogancia.

"Como sea, bueno, supongo que nos vemos luego" Dijo Issei tranquilamente, Azazel terminó la llamada y Issei volvió donde las chicas.

"Issei-san quien te llamaba?" Asia fue la primera en preguntar.

"Era Azazel, dijo que mas tarde quiere hablar conmigo y con Ddraig, no parece tan serio pero tengo que hablar con él o si no me enviará a entrenar" Dijo Issei suspirando, a Irina y Xenovia una gota de sudor bajo por su frente pero Aisa solo rió un poco.

* * *

Por fin llegó la esperada hora de almuerzo, Issei especialmente ansiaba que llegara esta hora porque Irina le prometió un café y de hecho, así lo hizo, ella le dio el café y dijo que estaban a mano.

Issei le informó a Rias de la llamada de Azazel y ella se lo tomó igual que Issei, seguramente querrá hablar sobre entrenamientos o estrategias.

"Asia-chan me puedo sentar junto a ti?" Preguntó Irina amablemente, Asia asintió sin pensarlo mucho, después de todo, esta vez Issei está almorzando al lado de Risa y Akeno.

"Irina-san te puedo preguntar algo?" Ante esa pregunta, Irina asintió mirando fijamente a la rubia. "De que se trata la promesa que Issei te hizo?" Preguntó Asia directo al punto, Irina estaba dispuesta a contestar pero entonces también le haría preguntas a Aisa.

"Bueno te diré pero luego tu me responderás a mí, él prometió intentar dejar de ser pervertido, o al menos mientras esté contigo y conmigo, pero sobre todo contigo, dice que no quiere causarte ningún daño y quiere asegurarse que nadie lo haga" Dijo Irina con una leve sonrisa, un rubor invadió las mejillas de Asia.

"Ya veo…" Fue lo único que dijo Asia.

"Asia-chan, tú estás enamorada de Issei-kun verdad?" Preguntó Irina un tanto seria, Asia la miró un poco atónita porque Irina lo dijo muy alto para su gusto, la rubia miró a Issei y suspiró aliviada ya que al parecer él no escuchó.

"S-sí, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías" Dijo Asia mirando hacia el suelo y con las mejillas rojas.

"Escucha, tal vez le sigues temiendo a la presidenta, pero deberías intentar ganarte el corazón de Issei-kun" Dijo Irina esta vez susurrando, Asia no sabía cómo era que no estaba más roja.

"Bu-bueno.. tal v-vez si lo intente" Dijo Asia con nervios, Irina sonrió triunfante, tal vez si logre hacer que todo salga bien.

" _Ahora, hacer que Issei-kun habrá sus ojos"_

Continuará.

Bueno gente perdón por no haber actualizado cuando se debía, no pude hacerlo porque últimamente he estado haciendo más cosas de lo usual y básicamente, me olvide de mis fics, disculpen lo corto del capítulo, espero poder hacer que el próximo sea normal, aunque de todas formas, este fic no será tan largo, sin importar si sus capítulos son pequeños. Bueno me despido y nos vemos en dos semanas (Esta vez es enserio Xv)


	5. Capitulo 5

_Miguelzero24_ : Hola, que bueno que te guste como va todo, aquí tienes la continuación.

 _JAEGER G-14_ : Espero que este cap también te vaya a gustar.

 _Nadaoriginal_ : bueno en ningún momento Issei a sido princeso, pero bueno Xv, el ecchi o incluso posible lemmon (poco detallado y no mucho) se vendrá más adelante.

 _Miguel16310_ : Hola!, que bueno poder ver que alguien piensa igual con yo respecto a Asia, ella siempre a sido mi favorita del anime, yo tampoco entiendo porque algunos se molestan con ella, yo la hamo :'v

* * *

Las lecciones ya se habían retomado, tras la conversación que Asia tuvo con Irina, la chica no pudo dejar de voltear cada cierto tiempo en dirección a Issei.

Asia también estuvo pensando mucho en Irina, no sabe porqué ella le ha estado dando ánimos de que deje de temerle a Rias, según creía Asia, Irina en cierta forma también estaba interesada en Issei, pero ahora Asia piensa que tal vez Irina solo quiere volver a tener una gran amistad con el castaño.

Como sea, Irina le había dicho que intente llamar la atención de Issei, pero Asia no sabe cómo, además de que Issei ya ha remarcado varias veces que ella es como una hermana menor.

Definitivamente, la mente de la pobre chica es un caos, ya ni siquiera sabe cómo se debe sentir al respecto.

* * *

En el salón de al lado, Irina está en una situación, en cierta forma, similar a la de Asia, pero claramente sus pensamientos son dirigidos a temas distintos.

Sus pensamientos se dividen prácticamente en dos, la primera es como hacer que Asia deje de temer a Rias o que de verdad intente hacer que Issei se fije en ella. La otra parte era como hacer para que Issei abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de lo que tiene en frente.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Issei y Asia se dirigían a practicar nuevamente para poder afinar aun más su carrera de tres piernas.

Asia había hecho todo lo posible por mantener su actitud normal, pero claramente sus nervios algunas veces la traicionaron.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, Issei ató se pie al de Asia y juntos empezaron por caminar un poco para acostumbrarse, luego poco a poco comenzaron a moverse más rápido.

"Oye Asia, entendiste todo lo que dijeron en clase de Física-Mate?" Preguntó Issei mientras corren a una velocidad moderada.

"Bueno es complicado pero si entendí la mayor parte, pero tendré que estudiarlo otra vez para hacer todo bien" Respondió Asia un tanto entrecortada por estar corriendo.

"Ok, Asia me ayudas mas tarde a hacer la tarea?" Dijo Issei parando y juntando sus manos, Asia rió un poco por ese acto.

"Esta bien Issei-san, creo que nunca cambiarás, verdad?" Dijo Asia aún sonriendo.

"Lo siento" Dijo Issei colocando su mano en su nuca.

"Tranquilo Issei-san, no me molesta" Dijo Asia y poco después volvieron a correr.

Practicaron durante alrededor de 30 minutos hasta que decidieron que era suficiente por ese día, en este momento, se encuentran justamente al frente de un puesto de helados así que deciden comprar uno para cada uno.

"Asia he visto que últimamente te llevas mejor con Irina" Soltó Issei de pronto mientras iban caminando de regreso a la mansión.

"Bu-bueno si" Respondió la rubia.

"Sabes eso es bueno, tú y ella se parecen en muchas cosas" Volvió a comentar el castaño tranquilamente.

"Yo pienso lo mismo" Asia solamente respondió eso ya que no sabe que más podría decir.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, los chicos siguieron en silencio su camino, Issei está tranquilo, pero Asia se siente un poco incomoda por el silencio, cuando está con Issei suele hablar mucho pero ahora no sabe qué tema podría hablar con el castaño.

Cuando solo faltaba un par de cuadras para llegar a su hogar, Issei y Asia vieron a Koneko y a Gasper en dirección a la mansión, Issei y Asia se miraron y aún sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar más rápido para alcanzar a sus amigos.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei llamó a la neko peli-blanca, la chica y Gasper voltearon y al verlos sonrieron levemente.

"Issei-senpai!, Asia-senpai!" Saludó bastante alegre el vampiro, Issei y Asia le sonrieron y le regresaron el saludo con la mano.

"Hola Issei-senpai, Asia-san" Saludo la peli-blanca más tranquilamente y con una leve sonrisa, Issei y Asia de nuevo solamente regresaron el saludo con la mano.

"Chicos donde estaban?" Preguntó Asia con algo de curiosidad.

"Koneko-senpai tuvo un trabajo y me pidió que la acompañara porque Issei-senpai no estaba" Dijo Gasper sinceramente pero por ello, Koneko frunció el ceño y le dio un pellizco.

"Issei-senpai por favor ignore a este vampiro miedoso" Dijo Koneko algo sonrojada, Issei lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Tranquila Koneko-chan, no tienes que lastimar a Gasper por eso, no Asia?" Dijo Issei y al final volteando a ver a Asia, la rubia asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Ahora los cuatro siguieron caminando tranquilamente hacia la mansión, ahora simplemente hablaban de cosas sin importancia por lo que tanto Issei como Asia hablaron tranquilamente sin incomodarse, aunque en realidad la única que se había sentido incomoda había sido Asia.

Una vez que llegaron a su hogar, Issei y Asia se quedaron unos cuantos minutos que el living para descansar, Koneko se fue a alguna otra parte de la mansión y Gasper fue a buscar a Kiba y si no lo encuentra seguramente se irá a su habitación a jugar videojuegos.

"Asia me ducho primero yo y tú?" Preguntó Issei después de ya no sentirse cansado.

"Si no te molesta iré yo primero" Dijo Asia ligeramente ruborizada, Issei asintió despreocupadamente.

Asia se dirigió hacia el baño y después de preparar la bañera entró y dejó a su cuerpo relajarse, aunque su mente aún está algo ocupada.

Sin embargo, Asia no estuvo mucho tiempo disfrutando de su soledad ya que alguien entró al baño, cuando volteó a ver quién era, se encontró con que era Xenovia.

"Hola Asia" Dijo Xenovia con una mirada extraña pero teniendo una sonrisa, Asia la miró algo desconfiada.

"Hola Xenovia-san, si necesitas usar la bañera dame unos 5 minutos y saldré" Dijo Asia fingiendo tranquilidad.

"De acuerdo, estaré en la puerta" Dijo Xenovia sin mostrar preocupación y hizo lo que dijo, salió del baño pero se quedó al lado de la puerta.

A Asia le hubiese gustado estar un poco más de tiempo en la bañera pero decidió no pensar en ello, la rubia salió de la bañera y una vez que terminó de secarse se envolvió una toalla a la altura de los pechos y dispuso a salir ya que olvidó incluso llevar la ropa interior.

"Ya el baño está libre Xenovia-san" Dijo Asia saliendo y encontrándose con Xenovia, quien sonrió al verla.

"Muy bien, Asia ven conmigo un momento" Le pidió Xenovia a Asia, quien algo desconfiada asintió y siguió a la otra chica.

Xenovia guió a Asia hasta su habitación, una vez ahí, Xenovia se aseguró de que no esté alguien cerca.

"Xenovia-san porqué me trajiste aquí?" Preguntó Asia con mucha curiosidad.

"Escucha, quiero que Issei entre al baño para nosotras luego entrar con él" Dijo Xenovia casi en susurro.

"Qué?!" Dijo exaltada la rubia.

"Tal como escuchaste, para ninguna de las dos es un secreto que Issei es un pervertido y que a las dos nos gustaría estar con él" Dijo Xenovia nuevamente en voz baja pero mantiene una mirada seria.

"Pero Xenovia-san.." Asia está nerviosa y no sabe qué decir, sin decir que está ruborizada.

"Siempre te he escuchado decir –Issei-san si me lo pidieras yo podría…- así que porqué no entramos al bañó cuando él esté ahí y vemos que ocurre, así que… qué opinas Asia?" Preguntó Xenovia con una sonrisa confiada.

"D-de acuerdo, lo haré" Dijo Asia muy sonrojada.

Y tal como acordaron, esperaron a que Issei entrara al baño y el castaño no tardó mucho en hacerlo, una vez que vieron que Issei entró al baño, Xenovia y Asia se movieron con mucho cuidado para que nadie las viera y así pudieran entrar sin preocupaciones al baño.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta del baño, la abrieron cuidadosamente y entraron. Sigilosamente, las dos chicas se desnudaron y se acercaron a la bañera hasta que cuando el castaño las vio, Xenovia se metió en la bañera con Issei.

"Xenovia?!, Asia?!, qué están haciendo?!" Preguntó Issei muy exaltado.

"Que no es obvio Issei?, nos ducharemos contigo, ven Asia, no te quedes fuera" Dijo Xenovia pero antes de que Asia pudiera hacer algo, Xenovia ya la había tomado de la mano y hizo que entrara a la bañera y debido a eso, Asia quedo en medio de Xenovia y Issei.

"Asia?!" Exclamó Issei nuevamente, anteriormente él se a encontrado en este tipo de situaciones con Asia pero no recuerda una que haya sido tan directa y cercana.

"Vamos Issei cumplamos el sueño femenino más deseado!, hagamos niños!" Dijo Xenovia casi gritando, Asia se sonrojo brutalmente por saber que era exactamente lo que Xenovia quería y Issei pudo sentir su muerte acercarse.

"Lo siento Issei-san!, deje que Xenovia me convenciera" Dijo Asia arrepentida y cerrando los ojos.

"Oh vamos Asia no digas eso, es obvio que a ti también te gustaría llegar a tener un hij-" Xenovia no pudo continuar ya que la puerta del baño se abrió, mostrando tras ella una figura femenina molesta.

"Issei-kun qué pasó con lo que me prometiste?!" Gritó Irina con enfado, Issei luego de esa frase supo que ese sería su último día vivo.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Issei despertó en su habitación, su mejilla le dolía y no recuerda que fue lo que pasó. Luego de sentirse lo suficientemente bien, se sentó y en cuanto vio la puerta de su habitación, vio a Irina mirándolo con una expresión un tanto entre nerviosa y enojada.

"Irina qué pasó?" Preguntó Issei con algo de miedo por la mirada de Irina.

"Pensé que ibas a cumplir tú promesa, y aunque en sí no la rompiste, siento que fuiste descuidado" Dijo Irina relajando su mirada.

"Te refieres a lo que pasó en el baño?" Preguntó Issei.

"Si, perdón por haberte golpeado, no pensé que por eso te golpearías la cabeza y quedaras inconsciente" Se disculpó Irina un poco ruborizada.

"Ok, solo prométeme que no golpearás a no ser que me lo merezca, si?" Dijo Issei volviendo a sonreír.

"Esta bien, es un trato" Dijo Irina cerrando un ojo y sacando un poco la lengua. "Bueno me iré, le diré a Asia que ya puede pasar a disculparse" Dijo Irina y cuando estaba por salir Issei la detuvo.

"Espera Irina, la presidenta y los demás saben que esto pasó?" Preguntó Issei algo preocupado.

"La presidente y Akeno-san no, pero todos los demás si" Respondió Irina sonriendo y luego salió de la habitación.

"I-Issei-san" Poco después de que Irina saliera, la rubia llegó a la habitación muy avergonzada.

"Hola Asia, no te preocupes por lo qué pasó, ya te perdone" Dijo Issei tranquilamente, Asia se sorprendió un poco.

"Pero igual, perdón Issei-san, deje que Xenovia me convenciera" Dijo Asia acercándose a la cama del castaño.

"Esta bien Asia, ella ya a causado esto varias veces, supongo que me estoy acostumbrando" Issei rió un poco luego de hablar.

"Esta bien… supongo que te dejaré descansar, no sería bueno que la presidenta llegue y te vea así, cuando estés bien sal" Dijo Asia ahora más tranquila.

Issei asintió a las palabras de Asia y se quedó acostado un poco más, aunque solo fueron unos pocos minutos ya que Rias y Akeno llegaron y él tuvo que salir de su habitación para no levantar sospechas.

Continuará.

* * *

Bueno les pido mil disculpas por tardar prácticamente un mes en actualizar, si no conocían a un tipo al que le tomara un mes escribir 2000 palabras, bueno ya lo conocieron. Tarde mucho ya que he tenido mucha tarea y de hecho aún tengo un poco de tarea que hacer, así que iré a hacerla, hasta la próxima y no olviden dejar comentarios de muerte :'v


	6. Capitulo 6

_Miguel16310_ : Bueno debido a lo que me dijiste en el capitulo pasado, espero que te hayas corrido al ver que acabo de actualizar :v, me alegra saber que te encantó el capitulo pasado, veamos que reacción tendrás con este… Pd: deja las malas son drogas.

 _Nadaoriginal_ : Hola compañero, bueno como te había prometido aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste ;v

 _JAEGER G-14_ : Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo pasado, espero que también te gusten este.

* * *

Después de todos los incidentes ocurridos, Issei junto a todos los demás están esperando la cena, la madre de Issei había prometido hacer un gran banquete ya que tiene ánimos, al parecer algo muy bueno tuvo que haberle ocurrido a lo largo del día.

Pero no podemos decir lo mismo de Issei, hace algunos minutos el castaño como si no hubiese tenido suficiente con las travesuras de Xenovia y el golpe que recibió de Irina, Rias y Akeno se enteraron de todo lo que ocurrió, y tal como suele ocurrir, Rias castigo a su peón con alrededor de 100 golpes en el trasero y Akeno fue un paso más allá, ella luego de ver como el castaño fue castigado por su ama, ella le ayudó a componerse solo para después darse al menos 5 cachetadas y un golpe en el estomago.

Claro que después de esos golpes Asia curó a Issei, la chica se sintió mal al ver al castaño golpeado, aunque obviamente Issei recuerda perfectamente el sufrimiento, Irina también se sintió mal por el castaño, ella ya lo había golpeado y había sido por un accidente y después al ver que Rias y Akeno lo golpearon, sintió que eso era muy cruel, pero ella sabe que es mejor no meterse en los asuntos de los demonios.

"Que día…" Dijo Issei suspirando cansadamente, ya no está adolorido ni nada por el estilo, pero no quiere que algo como todo lo que ocurrió este día se repita.

"Lo siento Issei-kun" Al lado del castaño, Irina se disculpó algo apenada.

"No te preocupes Irina, después de todo tu no tuviste nada que ver en lo que pasó" Dijo Issei tranquilamente.

"Entonces perdón Issei-san" Dijo Asia al otro lado del castaño, quien con un gesto de su mano indicó que no había problema, él ya había dicho que las había perdonado más de una vez, pero ellas aún sigue disculpándose.

"¡oh vamos Issei!, esta vez el castigo fue suave, no entiendo porqué te quejas" Dijo Rias desde otro sofá.

"De acuerdo Presidenta, intentaré no quejarme más" Dijo Issei riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Issei-kun me disculpo por lo que te hice hace rato, creo que me excedí y creo que de hecho con solo el castigo de la Presidenta era más que suficiente, así que por favor perdóname" Dijo Akeno extrañamente arrepentida, ciertamente todos se confundieron ante la inesperada disculpa de Akeno.

"D-de acuerdo Akeno-san pero, ¿te digo algo?, hubiera preferido que te hubieras disculpado cuando estemos solo tú y yo o cuando no estén todos" Dijo Issei sonriendo un poco.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta si algo como esto vuelve a ocurrir, es que me sentía mal ya que recordé lo que has hecho por mí" Dijo Akeno sinceramente, pero mira hacia abajo para que nadie pueda ver su rostro.

"¿qué estás diciendo Akeno?, si yo me arrepintiera de cada vez que golpeo a Issei probablemente este tonto ya no estaría a nuestro lado" Rias habló entre seriamente y bromeando, Akeno sonrió ante las palabras de Rias.

"¡Chicos!, la cena está lista" La madre de Issei los llamó a todos y todos se dirigieron hacia la mesa, allí fue como si todo lo ocurrido se borrara, nadie pensaba en todos los incidentes ocurridos, solamente conversaban amigablemente, no había tensión alguna.

Aunque claro, para dos chicas esto cambiaría ligeramente ya que Irina recordó algo; el tema sobre cómo podría hacer Asia para que Issei se fije en ella.

-Oye Asia… ¿has tenido algún avance con Issei-kun?" Preguntó Irina lo más normalmente posible para que no se viera sospechoso que ella hablara con tono bajo, por su parte, Asia al escuchar la pregunta de Irina se sonrojó un poco.

"No lo sé… supongo que si de casualidad ya había avanzado un poco ahora todo lo perdí por lo que pasó con Xenovia" Dijo la rubia con algo de tristeza.

"Ya veo…" Irina también se desanimó un poco porque de hecho Asia tiene razón, puede que de hecho ya hubiera ganado algunos puntos pero debido a que se dejó influenciar por Xenovia quizá perdió ese poco terreno que ya había ganado.

"Psss… ¿a qué se refieren con todo eso?" Irina y Asia abrieron mucho los ojos al verse descubiertas, ambos miraron atónicas a la propietaria de esa voz, era Ross, ella está a un costado del par de chicas y por error escuchó su conversación.

"¿Ross?, ¿Es-escuchaste todo?" Quien preguntó fue Irina, Asia ni siquiera tenía valor para hablar.

"Algo así… ahora entiendo porque me habías pedido ayuda el otro día" Dijo Ross sonriendo levemente, pero después soltó un par de lagrimas, de verdad parece estar triste.

"¿Qué tienes Ross?" Preguntó Irina confundida por la reacción de Ross.

"Es que otra vez veo como una chica se enamora y de seguro si conseguirá novio y yo seguiré sola" Dijo Ross intentando componerse para no iniciar un alboroto, Irina rió nerviosamente y a Asia las mejillas se le coloraron debido a lo dicho por Ross.

"Perdón… no fue nuestra intención hacer que recordaras algo como eso" Dijo Irina un tanto desanimada por la razón de que Ross se entristeciera.

"Co-como sea… entonces… ¿Asia-san está intentando conquistar a Issei-kun?" Preguntó Ross manteniendo discreción para no llamar la atención de nadie, sabe que de haber sido otro de los presentes, quizá Asia sería castigada o algo por el estilo.

"Se puede decir que sí, pero por lo que pasó hoy, creo que Asia metió la pata" Dijo Irina de forma chistosa pero solo para no hacer que Asia se desanimara sino más bien que lo viera como algo divertido.

"Entiendo, si necesitan ayuda con algo díganme, quizá así yo también podría aprender y algún podré tener un novio" Dijo Ross sonriendo por con los ojos vidriosos, tanto a Irina como a Asia una gota de sudor comenzó a bajarles por la frente.

Media hora más tarde, todos ya habían acabado de cenar, aún siguen ahí sin ir al living pero todos mantienen una conversación tranquila y amena, pero esto se vio interrumpido cuando el líder de los ángeles caídos llegó a la mansión, se veía serio y eso hizo que algunos de los chicos se preocuparan.

"Hola muchachos, espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena" Dijo Azazel sonriente, todos asintieron y después de eso, Azazel de nuevo mostró seriedad.

"Rias, Akeno y Issei, necesito hablar con ustedes, síganme" Pidió Azazel y los tres llamados asintieron, tienen curiosidad por saber qué es lo que está pasando, siguieron a Azazel hasta uno de los pasillos, una vez que se aseguraron de que solo estaban ellos 4, Azazel comenzó a hablar.

"Chicos algo serio está pasando, quiero decírselos a ustedes primero para que ustedes se lo digan a los demás" Dijo Azazel confundiendo a los otros 3.

"De acuerdo, pero Azazel-sensei dinos que ocurre" Dijo Akeno con bastante curiosidad.

"Verán, estuve junto con Sirzechs investigando un poco sobre lo que ocurrió con Issei cuando se transformó en dragon, pero en medio de nuestra investigación, Odín no contactó diciéndonos algo que nos alarmó, Loki se congeló a sí mismo en un hielo eterno pero advirtió que envió algo para asesinar a Issei" Azazel explicó brevemente lo que está pasando.

En cuanto a los otros 3, ellos están bastante exaltados, eso los tomó muy por sorpresa pero ahora entendían porqué Azazel quería hablar con ellos primero.

"Y dime una cosa, ¿tú y Onii-sama ya saben qué es ese 'algo' que envió Loki?" Preguntó Rias preocupada, siente que necesita estar preparada para no perder a su peón, a su muy querido peón.

"A decir verdad, no estamos seguros de que es lo que envió, pero puedo decir algo, probablemente será algo que no vendremos venir, Loki era un experto en muchas cosas y podía hacer muy buenas imitaciones, ¿recuerdan los monstruos que él liberó para que ustedes lucharan con ellos?, todos esos monstruos eran copias… por eso Sirzechs y yo pensamos que quizá lo que nos ataque estará disfrazado" Respondió Azazel muy seriamente.

"Ya veo…" Rias no sabe que más preguntar así que simplemente comenzó a pensar en la situación.

"Azazel-sensei… ¿cómo se supone que nos demos cuenta de que ese 'algo' nos va a atacar?" Preguntó Akeno preocupada.

"No sé… supongo si tenemos suerte, ese 'algo' será muy obvio ya que actuará extraño, pero estamos hablando de Loki, él era realmente bueno haciendo copias" Respondió Azazel.

"¿Y Odín-sama no sabe algo más o no les dijo algo?" Esta vez quien preguntó fue Issei, él está serio ya que no quiere perder a ninguno de sus compañeros.

"No, y ese maldito de Loki se congelo eternamente, incluso si lo atacáramos con lo que sea, ese hielo no se romperá, y si se rompe, probablemente Loki también lo haga" Azazel de nuevo no supo darles una buena respuesta ya que simplemente no la tiene.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas más por parte de Rias, Akeno y Issei, los 4 se dirigieron a donde se encuentran todos los demás, les informaron de todo lo que saben y que estén muy alerta, algunos de ellos se mostraron furiosos por lo que Loki planeó y el resto se pusieron nerviosos.

* * *

Issei ya está en su habitación, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Loki… pero la pregunta aquí es: ¿quién con estaría así?.

"Issei-kun… ¿podemos pasar?" Preguntó Irina al otro lado de la puerta, Issei se levantó de su cama y dijo que podían pasar, quienes venían eran Irina, Xenovia y Asia.

"¿Qué ocurre chicas?" Preguntó Issei al ver a las chicas vestidas con su pijama, Irina y Asia tienen las mejillas sonrojadas mientras que Xenovia mantiene una mirada natural.

"Verás Issei-kun… queremos pedirte si nos dejas venir a dormir en tú cuarto… de mi parte no tiene por que ser en la misma cama, puedo ir por un colchón o algo" Dijo Irina apartando la mirada.

"Supongo que esta bien, yo también me siento un poco inseguro con todo eso de lo de Loki" Respondió el castaño mientras reía nerviosamente.

Las tres chicas sonrieron ante la respuesta de Issei y cada una regresó un momento a su respectiva habitación para buscar algo, Irina llevó un colchón donde dormiría ella y alguna de las otras dos chicas, mientras tanto, Xenovia y Asia solamente llevaron una almohada y una cobija cada una.

"¿Quién va a dormir con Issei-san?" Preguntó Asia ahora que las tres chicas están listas para dormir, Irina, Xenovia y Issei intercambiaron miradas, no habían pensado en ello.

"A mí me da igual, se que podré dormir sintiéndome segura y con quien duerma podré 'jugar' un poco" Dijo Xenovia al final en tono de broma, pero los otros 3 chicos no se lo tomaron tan de broma.

"En-entonces mejor tú duerme conmigo, después de todo lo que pasó no quiero que duermas cerca de Issei, no quiero que él reciba más castigos" Irina le indicó a Xenovia que duerma con ella por dos razones, una ya la dijo y la otra es que si Xenovia duerme con ella, Asia dormirá con Issei y eso sería muy bueno para que la rubia pueda ganar más puntos con Issei.

"Esta bien, no le veo el problema, ¿tú qué opinas Issei?" Preguntó Xenovia.

"Por mi esta bien" Dijo Issei porque de hecho él captó la idea de Irina, aunque se siente un poco mal por ella, sabe muy bien que Xenovia podría hacerle algo, pero si es necesario el intervendrá.

Asia mientras tanto, se acercó a la cama de Issei con la mejillas rojas, él le indicó que se acostara primero para que él estuviera en el extremo de la cama, esto lo hizo para que Asia pudiera estar más cómoda y en caso de tener que hacerlo, esa posición le serviría para ayudar a Irina o si alguna otra cosa llega a ocurrir.

Una vez los cuatro acostados, todos se relajaron y se dispusieron a dormir, Asia estaba muy nerviosa pero le agradaba estar tan cerca de Issei, incluso se tomó la libertad de abrazarlo, el castaño no se esperó que Asia hiciera eso pero tampoco le molestó, de hecho le agrada la sensación, a él no lo suelen abrazar así, recibe más golpes que abrazos.

Asia se sonrojo más cuando Issei apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la rubia, sin embargo, que Issei haya hecho eso hizo que Asia sonriera.

" _Creo que aún tengo oportunidad"_

Continuará.

* * *

Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, quiero disculparme por tardar una semana más de lo normal en actualizar, pero no pude hacerlo antes, quiero decir que haré lo posible por actualizar una vez más antes de que la semana acabe, si no lo logro en esta semana lo haré sin falta la siguiente ;v


	7. Capitulo 7

_JAEGER G-14_ : ¿Wtf? :'v

 _Nadaoriginal_ : Hola compañero, supongo que Issei si la a estado pasando un tanto mal… supongo Xv. Me pregunto qué pasaría se permito que Xenovia haga algo extraño con Irina… a de ser muy Zukistrukuis :v

 _Miguel16310_ : Oie zhy ke zabrozomgo nueba aktualisacion :v… ok no, ahora escribiendo como persona promedio… es chistoso que a ti te guste que yo actualice ya que a mí me gusta leer tu comentario :v, pasando a otros temas, ya verás que ocurrirá con todo este asunto del problemilla con Loki, de seguro te parecerá divertido haha.

* * *

Aún está oscuro, ni siquiera la luz del sol ha comenzado a asomarse por el horizonte, sin embargo, Rias ya está despierta, últimamente han estado ocurriendo muchas cosas y no puede evitar que el estrés la agobie.

Ahora ella, junto a todo su sequito, deberá estar más alerta en caso de que algo extraño ocurra, no puede permitirse que le ocurra nada malo a algún miembro de su familia o más importante aún, que le ocurra algo a _su_ Issei.

Ella sabe bien todo lo que a estado ocurriendo últimamente entre Issei, Irina y Asia. Rias no es tan descuidada como para no darse cuenta de que parte del repentino acercamiento entre Issei y Asia es gracias a Irina.

Pero a pesar de ello, Rias no siente necesidad de reclamarle nada, ni tampoco de decir algo a Issei o a Asia, pero lo que sí es cierto es que sus celos han aumentado, todos los últimos días ella y Issei no han interactuado mucho y ni siquiera a podido dormir al lado de su muy querido peón.

Incluso ella antes de irse a dormir, fue a la habitación de Issei para averiguar se podría quedarse con él, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que él no solo estaba con Asia si no que también con Irina y Xenovia. Es cierto que en algunas ocasiones ella se a acostado al lado de Issei a pesar de que otra chica este ahí también, pero ella en este momento quiere un encuentro privado con Issei, desea un momento a solas con él.

Rias casi está llegando a un punto de descontrol, ella generalmente se muestra como una chica fuerte y orgullosa, pero en su interior ella es más suave, más aún cuando se ve bajo estrés, actualmente se siente con la misma presión como cuando ella tuvo que jugar una partida con Raiser.

Rias decidió intentar despejar su mente dirigiéndose al balcón, miró hacia el cielo y observó la luna, dicha imagen le recordó cuando se besó con Issei, recordó la emoción que sintió al entregar su primer beso a quien ella en verdad quiere. Rias no pudo evitar tocar con la punta de sus dedos sus suaves labios.

¿Cómo es que ese simple acto de besar a Issei pueda ocasionar tanto mar de sentimientos en ella?... o mejor dicho, ¿Cómo es que Issei logra en ella cosas que ningún otro hombre logró antes?.

Rias no puede evitar pensar en no dejar que Issei se aparte de su lado, pero sabe que Issei tiene planeado en algún momento independizarse de ella, pero lo que ella teme de es que él se olvide de ella y ya deje de sentir atracción hacia ella.

-/-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión, dos chicos ya se despertaron pero aún no se enteran de que el otro también está despierto, si Issei y Asia también están despiertos, cada quien por razones diferentes.

Asia se mantiene despierta simplemente porque hace algunos minutos se despertó y por alguna razón comenzó a pensar en todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, además el tema de Loki hace que ella se sienta algo nerviosa. Pero lo único que ella si siente que es bueno en este momento es que se encuentra entre los brazos de Issei, claramente disfruta de cálido abrazo.

Por parte de Issei, sus motivos para no poder dormir son un tanto parecidos a los motivos de Rias, claro que excluyendo el hecho de que Rias se preocupa por los nuevos interés de Issei.

Issei si que está preocupado por la seguridad de todos sus amigos, él recuerda perfectamente lo que ocurrió cuando intentó agarrar el mazo con el cual él debía vencer a Loki, es obvio que él recuerda perfectamente aquel dolor que casi acaba con él.

Issei no se despertó hace mucho, de hecho fueron hace escasos minutos, él notó que estaba abrazando a Asia, pero no hizo nada para cambiar su posición ya que extrañamente se siente muy cómodo al lado de la rubia.

Issei se siente extrañamente bien con Asia en medio de su abrazo, diría que siente como si la estuviese protegiendo y ese sentimiento es él que Issei estuvo buscando desde que todos los problemas que desencadenaron su transformación en un dragon (Nota: me da flojera buscar quien es el tipo que secuestro a Asia por eso lo especifique de la forma anterior :v).

Issei lo pensó un poco antes de hacerlo pero abrazó a Asia un poco más fuerte, ¿por qué lo hizo?, ni el propio Issei está seguro pero claro que piensa que es agradable poder abrazar a Asia tranquilamente.

Ahora que Issei analizó un poco ese detalle, él no pudo abrazar a gusto a Asia cuando se enteró de que nada malo había ocurrido con ella.

Mientras tanto, Asia se sintió nerviosa cuando sintió que Issei la abrazaba más fuerte, ella no pudo evitar voltear hacia Issei y fue en ese momento en que se enteraron de que ambos estaban despiertos.

Como era de esperarse, los dos se ruborizaron casi al instante, Issei temía sobre que decir sobre lo que él está haciendo, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue empezar a soltar a Asia de su abrazo lentamente, sin embargo no lo consiguió ya que la propia Asia se lo negó, ella detuvo el avance de su brazo y hizo que la volviese a abrazar.

"¿A-Asia?..." Soltó Issei sorprendido, Asia por su parte se siente nerviosa y quizá con algo de miedo por no saber que podría decir después pero sin duda no se arrepintió de evitar que Issei dejara de abrazarle.

"Issei-san… por favor no m-me de-dejes de abrazar" Pidió la rubia con un fuerte sonrojo, Issei casi en su mismo estado cumplió lo que ella le pidió y la volvió a abrazar con un poco de fuerza.

"Asia" La llamó Issei.

"¿S-si? Issei-san" Respondió Asia aún nerviosa.

"Tengo cuidado siempre, ¿de acuerdo?, no quiero que algo malo te pase, no quiero volver a perder el control… además de que eres importante para mí, no sé qué sentiría si te pierdo por tercera vez" Dijo Issei no con seriedad si no con una expresión triste, Asia ya había escuchado a Issei decir cosas similares anteriormente, pero nunca con esa expresión que Issei mantiene ahora.

"Issei-san no pienses en que algo malo me ocurrirá siempre, solo he tenido mala suerte, me preocupas más tú, no quiero que por algo tonto te hagas daño" Dijo Asia sonriendo levemente para que Issei no se sienta mal o le pueda subir el ánimo.

"De acuerdo, te obedeceré" Dijo Issei sonriendo un poco.

"Issei-san… ¿qué te parece si vamos a buscar algo de beber para poder dormir?" Preguntó Asia.

"Esta bien" Asintió Issei y así fue como el cálido abrazo que mantenían se deshizo, ambos salieron de la habitación con cuidado y silencio para no despertar a Irina y a Xenovia, seguidamente se dirigieron a la cocina.

Una vez allí, buscaron que podrían hacer para tomar y optaron por tomar un poco de té, a pesar de que habían dicho que solamente beberían algo, buscaron algo para acompañar el té, así que buscaron unas galletas las cuales encontraron fácilmente.

"Issei-san, ¿Vamos a la terraza?" Preguntó Asia antes de que comenzaran a comer o beber.

"No me importaría, pero ¿por qué quieres ir a ahí?" Pidió Issei con curiosidad.

"Nada en particular, solo me pregunto cómo sería verte avergonzado a la luz de la luna" Dijo Asia riendo un poco, claramente bromeando, pero Issei a pesar de saber eso no pudo evitar lo que Asia quería lograr, sonrojarlo.

Issei terminó cediendo y fueron hacia la terraza, pero… ¿cuál fue su sorpresa cuando llegaron?, allí ya estaban dos personas, una tiene una larga cabellera roja que brilla con intensidad bajo la luz blanca de la luna, la otra persona tiene cabello castaño semi largo con dos extraños mechones de cabello en su nuca, así es, alguien exactamente igual a Issei está con Rias.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijeron Rias, Asia y Issei, pero el sujeto que estaba al lado de Rias lo que hizo fue simplemente sonreír sin decir absolutamente nada, Issei tirando su té y galletas corrió en dirección a Rias, seguidamente tomó su mano y hizo que corrieran de regreso en dirección a Asia.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Presidenta" Preguntó Asia en cuanto Issei y Rias llegaron donde ella.

"No lo sé… acaso" Rias comenzó a pensar mientras observaba detenidamente a Issei y al otro sujeto, se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que el sujeto con el que ella estaba era otra persona.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Gritó Issei aún sorprendido por lo que veía pero estaba decidido a proteger a su ama y a su amiga.

"…" El sujeto solo sonrió aún más y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Issei y las dos chicas, Issei sin dudarlo se preparó por si el sujeto intenta atacarlo, su brazo comenzó a brillar y se convirtió en el brazo de su armadura de dragon (Nota: Sé que esa cosa tiene nombre pero de nuevo me da flojera buscar el niombre :v).

Por su parte, el extraño comenzó a brillar y se convirtió en la misma armadura que Issei suele utilizar cuando se enfada.

Tanto Issei como las dos chicas se sorprendieron al ver que no solo es igual a Issei si no que también puede utilizar su misma armadura, ¿Qué se supone que está pasando?.

Antes de que Issei pudiera hacer algo, el extraño se lanzó contra él y no solo lo golpeó a él si no que también golpeó a Rias y a Asia.

El sujeto después del golpe que les dio retrocedió y como si no hubieran pasado muchas cosas ya, el extraño se convirtió en un dragon, exactamente igual al que parecía Issei cuando perdió el control.

Issei por un momento volteó hacia las chicas y vio que ambas mantenían una expresión de dolor pero no les había ocurrido nada demasiado grave, Issei volteó hacia el dragon y frunció el ceño.

 _¡¿Cómo se atreve a lastimarlas? Mataré a ese bastardo!_

Continuará.

* * *

Hola bueno creo que definitivamente ya no volveré a decir cuando actualizaré ya que la última vez dije que actualizaría en solo una semana y tarde 3 solo para que el capitulo fuera más pequeño de lo normal... me disculpo un montón pero quiero decir que puede que pase mucho tiempo hasta que logre actualizar nuevamente. Quiero hacerles una pregunta, estuve meditan con respecto a Rias y la verdad siento que la he dado a mostrar como la mala con respecto a Asia, así que por eso hice que ella estuviera más presente en este capitulo, bueno ahora si a la pregunta, ¿Qué creen que debería hacer con Rias?, no pienso hacer que algo malo le ocurra pero me gustaría que me dieran sugerencias sobre que les gustaría que ocurra.


End file.
